


And the World would never be the Same

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry!Sapnap, Angst, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreamteam SMP war, Dreamteam!BBH, Gen, Sad!BBH, Traitor!George, Upset!Dream, injuries, stunned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: It was him. Out of everybody, it was him. How could it be him? How could he betray them like this?————Dreamteam SMP WarThere’s a traitor in their ranks. It’s not who you’d think it would be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	And the World would never be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a dear friend of mine, they didn’t want to post it to their account, so I’m doing it for them!
> 
> I will update this series as they give me more!
> 
> I have FULL permission to post this.

A trembling breath exhaling from the masked man’s jaws, a hiss of breath slipping through his teeth. He stumbled a few steps forward eyes locked on the man in front of him, shoulders stiff and his shock visibly present. “You?” The next words, the ‘how could it be you’ stopped by the other man stepping away with a roll of his eyes. “Oh, you idiot.” Normally those words would be accompanied with Geo- Ge- him stepping forward to help him. This time was different through. 

The man had stepped away, causing him stumble farther forward and crumple to his knees and look up at him. He was within arms reach of him and he reached out, gripping his chin. He let out a tutting noise and looked down at him. “Of course it’s me, Dream. Who else would it be? Sapnap?” He let out a small sneer as he spoke Dream’s name. “The loyal idiot wouldn’t know betrayal if it smacked him in the face. And Bad?” He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Bad’s too kind for his own good. That and he doesn’t know them like I do.” 

Dream had, at some point, ripped away from him and had scrambled back a few paces. “George, why?” The devastation in Dream’s voice at the betrayal of his closest friend, was obvious. He was even oblivious to the approaching force from both sides. Bad and Sapnap for him, the members of L’manberg for George, apparently. “I couldn’t betray them. I couldn’t hurt the kids.” George had ignored Tommy’s faint shout of “I’m not a kid!” “But you could hurt me?” The words poured out of Dream’s mouth as he finally registered what had happened.

They had a traitor in their ranks. A traitor who went by the name of Georgenotfound. His best friend. The one that he had thought that he had known the best.

“You could hurt me? But I guess I’m not a friend to you. I guess I never was.” His voice turned to a snarling sneer to hide the hurt and pain. “I’m a some stupid man. Someone who wasn’t even worth helping. Glad that you cleared that up.” He reached up and did something that none of them, not even George, had ever seen him do. Dream pulled his mask up and rested it in his hair.

There were fresh tear tracks on his cheeks as he stared down George. His eyes, emerald green even if they looked like molten gold to George, were red and puffy. “You don’t even deserve these.” With a swift step forward, Dream slipped George’s glasses off of his face, using a hand to crush one side of them. Blood trickled down his arm as new scratches and injuries opened up as glass and plastic spilled from his now open fist.

The older man’s eyes widened, upset for once in this conversation. “No!” Both of them had tuned out the rest of the group, even as Sapnap started running- he and Bad had been farther away than the L’manbergians. Dream let what was left of the glasses fall to the ground. The white glasses were crushed on one side with a huge spiderweb-like crack in the other lens. They were unfixable. With that, Dream turned and began to walk away, only pausing for a moment. 

In this moment, the finally unmasked man took off the white mask, looking at it in his hands. It was a gift from George after another mask had broken. This one was hard and there for much hard to break. This moment gave Sapnap enough time to reach them, even if he didn’t say anything. Dream finally let out a pained snarl of rage and agony before turning and throwing the mask at George’s knees. 

The other man looked up from where he had been cradling the glasses only to see Dream break into a run before a hand hit his cheek. It was a seething Sapnap who only said one thing before turning away from the traitor. “I hope that you’re happy with yourself.” With that, the youngest of the former four membered ‘Dreamteam’ turned to find the one that the team was named for. He didn’t look back as he left behind a stunned group of people from L’manberg, George and a pearly white mask, now with a crack in it, smiling up at the blue sky. Things would never be the same.


End file.
